Satyr God
The Satyr, also known as Boss 1, is the first of the Gods encountered in Praey for the Gods. After a short introduction to the basic gameplay mechanics and environmental features, the Hero is instructed via in game HUD prompts to awaken the beast and begin the fight. Description The God is a mixture of organic and inorganic features, the design clearly mirroring the design of the Colossi from Shadow of the Colossus. One of the more visually striking gods, due to it's missing abdomen and lower jaw, combined with distorted proportions. Standing between 150-200ft tall, with a club for a right hand and four fingers on its left. It legs are digitigrade with cloven hooves, reminiscent of certain mythological figures. The face is perhaps the most bizarre feature; a bare skull, eyeless and missing the lower jaw. This, however, does not stop the creature from attacking you with a chilling frost breath. Attacks Ground Attacks *Attacks with a powerful Frost Breath that does minimal damage to the Hero. Can also stagger or knock down the Hero depending on how direct the attack was. This attack will greatly reduce Temperature again depending on how direct the attack was. *Swinging at the ground with it's club (right) arm; similar to Gaius from Shadow of the Colossus. The most damaging attack of this God. Creates a shock-wave that can stagger or knock down the Hero depending on how direct the attack was. Jumping at the moment before impact can help reduce the effects of this attack, as can distance from the point of contact. Dodging may or may not help (needs further investigation). *Hoof Stomp Attack which deals damage and creates a shock-wave that can stagger or knock down the Hero depending on how direct the attack was. The medium attack in terms of damage. Jumping at the moment before impact can help reduce the effects of this attack, as can distance from the point of contact. Dodging may or may not help (needs further investigation). Climbing Attacks *This God has no attacks which it can use whilst the Hero is climbing it. It will continue to try and shake the Hero off however. Strategy Hook Shot Strategy Run behind it to it's left hip (while avoiding attacks) and hook-shot the Grapple Point. Ankle Climb Strategy Climb up it's ankle and then climb up it's back to the rest of the Pistons. The best time is right after it has performed a Hoof Stomp Attack. It will attempt to shake off the Hero as they climb up it's leg to it's safe midsection area (another similarity it has with Gaius from Shadow of the Colossus). Ruins Strategy The Hero can choose to climb the Ruins present in the Satyr God Arena. They can do this by Climbing or by using the Grappling Hook to launch the Hero near the top of the Ruins. As the Hero ascends the Ruins, there will be a few places to seek shelter. This will be necessary as the Satyr will attack using it's Frost Breath, which will not only rapidly decrease the Hero's Temperature, but also potentially knock the Hero off of the Ruins altogether. Fall Damage will be applied based on how far the Hero falls. Nearer the top of the Ruins, a Fire will be present. Take shelter there and recover Temperature before moving on. At the very top of the Ruins is a platform the Hero will have to jump and then grab a wall to get onto. The platform extends out over the Satyr God Arena and has a Piston at the very end. To get there, the Hero will have to run from shelter to shelter in between the Frost Breath Attacks of the Satyr. Right after an attack, run and use the Piston. Activating the Piston will start a strange noise ringing out which will incapacitate the Satyr. It will clutch it head and fall to it's knees. Wait until it has fallen to the ground before jumping off of the platform as it's position may change depending on where it was when the Piston was activated. Leap off the end of the platform to land on the Satyr. If timed correctly, the Piston on the back of the Satyr can be activated all three times before the God recovers. Avoid the Head and Shoulder Pistons because they will take longer to reach after jumping onto the God. Pistons *Top of Head. *On Right Shoulder Blade. *Top of Right Shoulder. Grapple Points *Left hip. Trivia *The Satyr is the least aggressive and takes the least amount of time to beat of any God in the game, which makes sense since it is the first God and acts as a kind of tutorial. *This God was previously called the Skull God or Pirate God by fans of the game prior to being officially named in Patch 0.5.042, where Achievements were introduced to the game. Videos and Screenshots Prey for the Gods - First boss fight (Skull) and full cutscenes 20190208121639_1.jpg|Dying Satyr. 20190208121221_1.jpg|Satyr God pulling his left arm back. 20190208121210_1.jpg|Satyr God.